Welcome
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/missing chapter to "Sleeping Beauty," by carylfan10 (written by permission). Daphne finally gets a chance to see her daughter, Delilah, who has been born prematurely. Told in first person.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks to Melinda (carylfan10) for writing the wonderful story "Sleeping Beauty" and allowing me to continue it, although techincally was never finished. If you haven't read that story, you should probably do so before reading this. It's told in Daphne's POV, and it will make much more sense when you read the chapters that are narrated by Martin, Frasier, etc. I hope this "missing chapter" does justice to the rest of the story!

Hello, little one. It feels like I've been waiting ages to see you. Everyone said you were beautiful, and I can see that they were right. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you sooner. The bloody doctors said I needed to recover from the delivery. I kept telling them that I would recover much faster if I could at least see you. Even your daddy tried talking to them, but it was no use. I suppose none of that matters now anyway.

By now, you've already met some of your new family. I know they may seem a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll grow to love them in time. They already love you to pieces. Now, I know David may not be thrilled about giving up his place as the only child, but he loves you. He's so much like his daddy, and I know he'll always look after you and protect you no matter what. I wish me own brothers had been more like him when I was growing up. But I suppose if they had been, I might not have been strong enough to stand up to your Uncle Frasier when I needed to.

Your daddy says I'm the bravest woman he's ever met. That's very flattering, but I think he exaggerates. Giving birth is certainly no easy thing. But I'll admit it's much nicer doing it in an actual hospital, with doctors who are accustomed to human patients! Remind me some day to tell you about the day your brother was born. I don't think any of us will ever forget it. Ronee says she's still mad that David ruined her wedding, but I know she doesn't mean it. I think she's glad your grandfather has someone to go to ballgames with.

I'm sure everyone will be eager to watch you grow up, and see if you have more of my personality, or more of your father's. I think your daddy hopes you'll be just like me. He says you already are like me in at least one way, because he fell in love with you at first sight. You are going to be your daddy's little girl, that's for sure! I was nervous when your brother was born, thinking I'd be raising a little genius like your uncle Frasier and your daddy. And David is certainly a bright boy. Even if I don't always understand the things he talks about, I'm awfully proud of him. He's like your dad in other ways, too. He's so caring and kindhearted. His teachers tell me that he's always helping his classmates.

I'm just so happy you're a girl. As I said earlier, me brothers were not at all like your daddy, and it's certainly true. And while your Uncle Simon may have nearly driven me to drink many times over the years, I still love me family. But, between you and me, I'm quite grateful that there are several thousand miles between Seattle and Manchester. Growing up, I always felt so lonely, being the only girl surrounded by boys. And me mum...well, just wait until you meet her. But that's why I'm so glad to have you. Me girlfriends always went clothes shopping with their mums and told them secrets. I never got to do any of that, so I'm looking forward to doing it with you. If you're willing, that is. I promise I won't mettle in your life too much. I'll try not to, anyway.

Listen to me, going on and on about your future, while you're still here in an incubator, with tubes and wires all over the place. I guess that's what happens when you're a psychic. Your daddy's been asking me if I could tell if you'll be all right or not. I tried so hard to tune into me powers. But it just doesn't work like that. All I can do is wait and pray. I can see the doctors and nurses are beginning to lose patience with me. But I don't want to move. I wish I could hold you. You have no idea how much I want to do that. I guess for now I'll have to settle for touching your tiny hand through the incubator. Wow, you've got quite a grip on me finger, don't you? Is that your way of telling me that you're going to fight? Yes, finally, me powers are working. I'm so glad I'll have a chance to get to know you. I have to say goodbye to you now, but I know I'll be seeing you later. I love you.

**The End**


End file.
